What Would You Do If
by ToughSpirit
Summary: *Short Story* Ever notice how females like to ask random hypothetical questions to their significant others, just to see what they will say, for their own entertainment? Well lets see how Spock responds to Nyota's questions... I encourage guys to read too
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What Would You Do If…

**Author:** ToughSpirit

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Summary:** (Short Story) Females tend to have a game they like to play usually with their significant others that contain nearly ridiculous questions about what their other half would do in completely ridiculous and otherwise not possible situations. Lets see how Spock responds to Nyota's questions…

**Note:** I got the idea from Dane Cook's standup show Isolated Incident and also from Greer Barnes standup show on Comedy Central in New York, this past year. Both their shows addressed how girls always tend to ask crazy "What would you do if…" questions. I found it hilarious and also true, because I can't lie, I myself ask those same crazy "What would you do if…" questions. LOL. Enjoy you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Trek or any of its characters.

What Would You Do If…

Nyota laid comfortably in the bed cozily and closely up against the side of Spock's body, while he read silently. Her head was resting in the space between his neck and shoulder, while her fingers gently played with his soft pointed ears. One of his arms wrapped around her back protectively.

She had never felt more at ease with a person in her life, never felt so whole and complete. She truly felt that she could never be without him now that he was in her life. Their relationship had reached so great a level of commitment, loyalty, and love. And for Spock, Nyota knew that was something quite hard and unnerving for him to do.

It was each others driving intellect that first drew them together. The riveting conversations and debates they would have with one another, and the searing questions they would have on topics of science, language, and life.

Nyota's eyebrows rose in a mischievous manner, she had always wanted to have more senseless humorous conversations with Spock. Deep down she believed he had the ability to have these conversations without over analyzing them. Not many people realized it, but Spock had a great dry underlining humor, which he used often when he spoke even in his analytical and perceptive way. A humor that most of the crew on the bridge was starting to get to know, especially their captain.

Nyota shifted suddenly trying to look at Spock in the face. "May I ask you something, that you might consider silly?" She asked.

Spock's eyebrow rose. "I do not believe I've ever considered anything 'silly' before. Perhaps I've thought certain contemplations as ridiculous, but if it's a question from you I highly doubt it will be considered as 'silly.'"

"We'll see if you think so in a few moments. First I wanted to ask if it were possible if I could occasionally ask you random hypothetical questions that don't have any real merit?" Nyota cautiously asked.

His brow rose even higher. "Please explain further."

"Well sometimes girls like to ask random hypothetical questions that don't have any real purpose but too… serve our curiosity in a comical manner," Nyota explained. "Think of it as a kind of game we like to play."

Nyota looked into Spock's eyes sheepishly waiting for a response. His face was as collected as always but his eyes showed slight confusion and… curiosity.

"Curious… to ask questions for the sole purpose of entertainment rather than to resolve an issue or personal validation. I'm still not quite sure of what you mean, perhaps you should ask me one of these 'random hypothetical' questions," Spock stated.

Nyota beamed with a little mischievous smile on her face. Spock didn't know whether to admire her smile or be apprehensive of it. Nyota tapped her index finger against her temple in a slight exaggerated way, thinking of what her question should be.

_The first question shouldn't be too absurd,_ She thought to herself. In time her questions would become more absurd, random, and nonsensical. _But for now I'll keep them pretty random, but not too crazy. This is Spock after all. It'll take him time to get use to this game. _

"What would you do if…" Nyota began. "Everyone on the bridge somehow found their way to burst into your room unexpectedly, with no regard for you while seemingly playing music and consuming alcohol, choosing your room for an apparent party spot?" Nyota finished with a smirk. She had asked the question in a very quick almost childlike way.

Spock shook his head slightly and blinked at the complete randomness of her question. She was serious when she meant that the questions would be random with no real merit.

"What?" Spock asked. Not because he didn't catch the question, but because he was still a little thrown off by its randomness.

"What would you do?" Nyota pressed, with a devilish smile. Knowing that Spock was thrown off but still wanting her answer.

"I would take control of the situation and immediately settle them down and inquire as to how and why they have chosen my quarters for a recreational party – " Spock began but was then cut off by Nyota.

"But let's say that you don't have that type of control over the situation to dismiss them?" She mischievously asked quickly.

"Why would I not have control to dismiss them out of my own quarters?" Spock asked confused and still slightly thrown off.

"The point of these questions Spock is to not over analyze them. You must answer not by exactly the most logical course, but of how you would just naturally react out of reflex or surprise. Or even the first random thing to enter your mind," Nyota answered. Shaking her head in humor of his confusion. _Maybe logic __**is**__ his natural millisecond response… No, he is half human after all. Deep down there has just got to be some random illogicalness in him._ She thought. He did eventually succumb to his illogical feelings for her.

"I …think I'm beginning to slightly understand your point. But I'm afraid I cannot re-answer the question you just asked, seeing as how I already gave you an answer. What ever my 'random thing' to enter my mind was, is now gone," Spoke said. "You should ask me a new question, now that I understand a bit better."

"You're actually willing to continue my game?" Nyota asked surprised. She half thought that he would get discouraged and tell her that he didn't want to continue with such questions.

"Certainly," Spock began. "I do wish to please you, and from what I gather this is something common females like to do in their intimate relationships. Further more I do find this 'game' rather… fascinating." He finished with a slight smirk at the edge of his lips.

Nyota chucked and smiled brightly. "Good. I'll end this game for tonight, but just understand I can ask these questions at any random time. And the more we advance in the game the more seemingly absurd the questions will become," Nyota stated, making it clear in case he really wanted to stop.

"Understood," Spock answered confidently.

Nyota smiled even brighter and set her body fully on top of Spock's, stretching out her neck to reach Spock's lips and suck on his bottom one gently. A small almost purr like sound escapes Spock, as he wraps his arms around her tightly grabbing her bottom. Nyota groans in pleasure and permission.

"If continuation of this game will almost always lead to these results, then I surely will never have objections," Spock whispered against Nyota's lips, who giggled and started yanking at his clothes eagerly.

**Chapter 2 coming soon...**

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, IF YOU CAN. OR ELSE HOW WILL I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE? LOL. EVEN IF IT'S A SHORT REVIEW PLEASE LEAVE ONE ANYWAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

What Would You Do If…

Chapter 2

It was the morning after Nyota initiated her game. Her eyes fluttered open as she began to wake from her contented sleep and she moved slightly to make an attempt to get up. A smile graced her lips as she felt Spock holding onto her tighter as he felt her stir.

"I do not wish you to leave this bed quite yet," Spock said in a deep raspy voice against her ear. It made Nyota quiver slightly as it always did.

"Yes, Commander." Nyota obediently stayed right where she was, caressing the hairs on the back of Spock's hand.

Suddenly, but not unpleasantly Nyota shifted and turned to face him on the bed. She pressed her lips to his and he immediately responded, pulling her body closer up against the length of his. She racked her fingers through his hair pulling him in closer, as the kiss got deeper.

Unexpectedly a new question for her game popped into her head. _Oh he is not going to appreciate me stopping this, to ask my question_ She thought amusingly. She pulled reluctantly away from his warm lips and looked at him in his questioning eyes.

"What would you do if…" Nyota began "I just got up without putting on my clothes and walked right out the door heading for the bridge?" _God I'm awful_ She thought.

Spock shook his head almost vigorously and blinked once, hard. "What?!" he said in the most confused voice she had ever heard Spock use. It almost made her laugh.

"What would you do?" Nyota pressed.

"Rest assure if I saw you make any attempts towards the exit without your clothing I would not allow you to step one foot out that entrance, let alone seemingly finding your tread all the way to the bridge where all our mostly male colleges can behold you at their leisure. Further more if you are having any urges of doing so, I warn you to rethink that prospect because I will not be gentle on how I retrieve you." Spock answered quickly, efficiently, and almost… emotionally.

Nyota burst out into a fit out laughter, she loved his answer! Dare she think it, in his response she had detected the jealous rage Spock would have if any of the men on the ship witnessed her nudity. A vision Spock refused to imagine.

"Oh Spock, do you really think I would do that?" Nyota asked rhetorically. "Like I said, random, hypothetical, _**absurd**_. I have no wish for any other man to look at me naked but you, Love." She finished, as she held the side of Spock's face to comfort whatever anxiety she may have caused him, with such a thought.

"Duly noted," Spock began " It surely should _**never**_ come to pass." That was Spock's way of saying, _You better not want anyone to look at you naked._

Nyota just giggled at him, but there was a glint in her eyes that made Spock tense quickly as if getting ready for something. Nyota bolted out of the bed towards the exit, but Spock was much faster and grabbed her by the hips and easily threw her over his shoulder. She yelped when he did so, and playfully tried to struggle from his secure grip.

"I informed you that this would occur, Lieutenant," Spock said calmly with an almost mischievous tone to his voice, while walking towards the bathroom. "Now you will suffer the consequences."

Spock closed the bathroom door behind them, the sound of Nyota's squeals and laughter could be heard from behind the closed door. Yes, she would suffer the consequences and she would love every second of it.

***

Later that day on the bridge, things were uneventful and running smoothly. Soon in a couple a days the Enterprise crew would be returning to Earth for a month's shore leave. The crew was missing home to say the least, but they all knew soon enough that after being on Earth for a while they would miss the home of the Enterprise.

"Uhura, I believe you can go on your break in five minutes," Captain Kirk informed her, as he turned the captain's chair towards her.

"Thanks, Kirk." Nyota replied, she was still not quite used to calling Kirk "Captain" mostly because she knew he enjoyed hearing her say it, way too much for her liking.

She turned back to her station imputing a few things before it was time for her break. Just then a diabolical question enters her mind. _Damn I really am horrible,_ Nyota thought. She leans her chair slightly closer towards her right.

"A question has come to mind," Nyota says to Spock in hushed tone so no one else would overhear.

"Lieutenant, this is hardly the time or the place to discuss such things," Spock said in an equally hushed tone.

"Remember," Nyota informed. "Random. And as I recall you did confirm that you would be up for this at anytime." She finished with a slight smirk, she knew Spock wouldn't back down.

With a sigh Spock spoke again. "Proceed."

"What would you do if…" Her smile was too devilish for Spock's liking. "If I got up, went over to Kirk and started to kiss him?"

"What?!" Spock exclaimed almost too loudly.

Nyota struggled to keep in her laughter. "What would you do?"

"Seeing as how we are in a professional environment my logic would inform me to do nothing and let the scene… play out until someone else like the Captain put a stop to it," Spock inhaled deeply, as if to calm himself. "But I highly doubt that our Captain would be so quick to dismiss you. So personally… I would have the urge to immediately detach you away from him and regrettably deliver another nerve pinch to the Captain." Spock finished looking slightly weary from answering.

Nyota felt a little bad looking at the weary expression in his eyes, but she had to admit his answer was funny. The thought of Spock giving a nerve pinch to Kirk again only this time out of jealously made it considerably funnier than the last time the act was performed.

"I certainly hope these questions of yours are truly hypothetical," Spock said looking at Nyota as if he wanted to seek some sort of revenge on her for asking such a question, in such an environment.

She smiled softly, warmly at the perturbed Vulcan and placed her hand on his knee lightly and discreetly. "You know they are," Nyota answered.

Indeed Spock did know, but that didn't make the questions any less unnerving. The corners of his lips tugged slightly upwards in response.

Nyota gave one last fleeting smile before she stood to go on her break, but she was still feeling mischievous. Spock watched as she got up, expecting her to leave the bridge but he saw that she was walking in the opposite direction towards the Captain's chair.

Spock's eyes widened slightly seeing where she was heading, but as soon as his blood was beginning to race, and as soon as she was directly in back of the Captain's chair Nyota sharply changed her direction back towards the exit of the bridge. She threw Spock a dazzling smile over her shoulder that only he saw.

_She is fond of toying with me. I will punish her for that._ Spock thought to himself. Before he turned back to his station he caught Kirk's confused glare.

Kirk apparently noticed last minute, Nyota's close proximity to his chair before she left out the exit. _Was she coming to tell me something?_ Kirk thought bewildered. "What was that about?" Kirk asked Spock.

"I don't believe I know exactly what you're referring to, Captain," Spock answered with a smile in his eyes at the even deeper confusion of his Captain. With that Spock returned to his duties.

_Those two are so weird, no wonder they're getting it on with each other._ Kirk thought to himself still confused but already moving on.

***

Spock could eat breakfast anytime of the day. He preferred the typical contents of breakfast foods more so than any other meal of the day. Even back on Vulcan, however illogical he had a certain preference for breakfast. Even being the vegetarian that he was, when he came to earth he realized he enjoyed some animal by-products, his favorite… egg.

Nyota was in his quarters preparing dinner, rather breakfast for Spock. She knew that he was probably less than pleased with her today for her random questions, so she decided to make up for it by cooking him breakfast for dinner. She threw the fine chopped vegetables of tomato, onion, and scallion into the pan that already had vegetable oil coating it, before she began to beat the three eggs and pour them into the pan as well.

She looked over at Spock briefly in the living room. He was watching a movie on the broad monitor from the twenty-first century, _Slumdog Millionaire_. Nyota smiled and turned back to her cooking. She had suggested he watched all the different films that have won the Oscars. Not a lot a people knew but Nyota was a big movie buff. And she thought that this would be a good way to introduce Spock to full length Earth cinema. So far he'd been receiving this particular film well.

"Fascinating," Spock began. "To see India in such a time when it was still a young country from Independence trying to develop itself industrially. They had such a long way to go, that it affected some of their people from knowing history of their own country." He finished, his eyes still glued to the monitor when he directed the statement to Nyota.

"I know, it crazy how Earth back then on a whole had so many issues with itself and still had a terribly long way to go to reach what we have achieved now," Nyota responded. "I admit I'm slightly ashamed of mankind for taking so long to get their head out their asses long enough to advance the way we have, we should have achieved this earlier. Even now we can be such an… illogical race."

Spock's lips went upward slightly, eyes still on the monitor. "Are you actually acknowledging humanity's irrational nature, and how it can be counterproductive at times?"

"Don't get too cocky about your Vulcan heritage," Nyota snapped but there was laughter in her eyes, Spock saw as he turned his head to look at her. "You're half human, remember that."

Spock said nothing and continued to view the film, the slight smile still on his lips. A moment later he spoke again. "Indeed you have chosen a fine film for me to witness, Nyota." He said with an even yet teasing tone, still trying to get at her with their pervious comments.

"Shut up Spock, keep watching the film." Nyota could have sworn she heard a low laugh from him. Just then a new random question hit her. _Since he wants to be cocky, I'll get him back for it right now,_ Nyota thought.

She placed his large omelet on a plate before garnishing it with some African seasoning that he had grown to enjoy, then placed diced fruit off at the side and walked towards him. Spock saw her arriving and immediately walked over to the table where she was about to place his food. He still had a good view of the film from the table, so his eyes were still focused on the monitor.

"What would you do if…" Nyota's voice snapped Spock's attention to her immediately. "I threw your food out in the disposal, even though I have already prepared it?" She finished, eyes challenging.

"What?" Spock asked in hush disbelief, he was looking at the plate in Nyota's hand that she was deliberately not placing on the table.

"What would you do?" Nyota had a wide closed smile on her face.

"First, please don't that," Spock began. "I will not begin to describe how much I wish you not to do that. Secondly, I have oddly been looking forward to this dish, for I have not had eggs in quite some time. And thirdly, I would be highly displeased with you, and would simply leave to the cafeteria for substance while contemplating your actions." Spock finished stiffly. It seemed that it wasn't only male humans that got cranky when they were hungry.

Nyota giggled and placed the plate in front of Spock. "Easy Vulcan, I'm not evil. I know you love vegetable omelets, and I haven't seen you eat in a while," Nyota kissed his cheek.

"I do believe your questions are becoming more, cynical." Spock stated, taking up his fork to begin eating.

Nyota teasingly pulled his plate away from his fork slightly. Spock raised his eyebrow. "Nyota." Spock warned. She slid the plate back with a chuckle as she went into the kitchen to retrieve her own dinner to join him.

_Indeed I will punish her soon,_ Spock thought as he began to eat his breakfast.

**Chapter 3 coming soon…**

**AN:** Thanks to you all who reviewed and so far seem to love my story. Thanks **PhaedraMacLeod, elaine451, Tia, elekralyte, Babita, robinl 13dr, Marronett, SuniGyrl, PianoPlayer00, CardinalNight, Gillian, Frieda-Gogh, carsonsgirl, uki200, vulcanvamp, Aiko Chan, DiscoUnicorn, and firebirdgirl.** I really do appreciate you guys leaving reviews letting me know you wanted me to continue.

Special thanks to you are so crazy and funny. A zombie, really? LOL.**HaleyJo** my creativity kicked in pretty quick after you left your review, LOL. **Tara-yomitorika****,** Thanks for thinking my story has potential, you live long and prosper as well. **kendrat199** I'm sure if Spock loved you, he would put up with you, LMAO.

**AGAIN THANKS TO YOU ALL, PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, AND IF POSSIBLE LEAVE SPECIFICS OF WHAT YOU GUYS LIKED SO I KNOW WHAT AREAS REALLY GET YOU GUYS GOING, THANKS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you everybody for the great and funny reviews, you guys really keep me wanting to write more. I hope I keep pleasing all of you.

What Would You Do If…

Chapter 3

The crew was back at the academy, back on Earth. They all nearly forgot the majesty of the institute, the clearness of the skies, and the dew freshness of Earth's air. It was good to be home. They all had an even deeper appreciation for their planet since recent events, especially Spock.

"It is almost a… relief to be back on Earth," Spock said, eyes gazing upon the campus.

Kirk clapped his hand on Spock's shoulder, a broad friendly smile gracing his lips. "I know exactly what you mean."

The two looked at each other for a brief reminiscing moment. Odd how the two so thoroughly disliked each other in the beginning, and now were so fond of each other that it was, brotherly.

"Well I'm off now, there's one place I must head to first," Kirk announced.

"Where is that, Jim?" Spock asked curiously.

"The local bar," Kirk answered with a wide wolfish grin. "I'd ask you to come with me, but I know you'll only refuse." He looked at Spock expectantly.

"See, we are getting to know each other," Spock said, with a slight grin.

Kirk gave a hearty laugh of the Vulcan's reference to when the two of them first finally saw eye to eye. "It's been a hoot seeing that you actually got some personality and even a sense a humor. But don't worry I'll eventually have you hanging out with me in a bar, Spock."

"I don't doubt, that you won't stop persisting," Spock said in a light tone.

Kirk gave one last chuckle. "I'll see ya later, Vulcan. I'm sure you gotta particular lieutenant waiting on ya." And with that Kirk was out.

Indeed Spock did have a particular lieutenant waiting for him in her quarters. Spock immediately started treading there.

***

Spock already knew the coordinates to Nyota's room and smoothly typed them in and strode into her dorm.

"Nyota?" Spock called to let his presence be known. He slowed his walking when a vision of Nyota kneeling down on one of the beds with an article of clothing in her hand that she held up against her nose. Suddenly as Spock moved closer he realized there were tears in her eyes.

"Nyota?" Spock's voice was laced with concern, as he reached out a hand to her.

Nyota quickly looked up at Spock and threw herself in his arms, he immediately took hold of her in a secure and loving grip. They slowly slinked to the ground as Nyota continued her hushed crying. Even as a child she was never one to cry hysterically or loudly just to let out her tears.

"She was my roommate for all four years, you know. She was so giddy, loud, and funny. And above all… annoying, but it was a fond annoyance I had for her," Nyota said evenly, she huffed a little laugh at the memory of her friend. "I avoided this room when we came back from the whole thing with Nero, because I knew I wasn't ready to smell her scent and see her things." She sighs, "I can move on now…" She finished.

Spock drew her in even closer to his chest. "I know you hold certain religious beliefs, Nyota," Spock began. "And if your beliefs are correct then she is in a better place."

Nyota looked up in Spock's deep reddish brown eyes and threw her arms around his neck and held tightly. "That's exactly why I love you," She whispered gratefully in his pointed ear.

Spock smiled a real genuine smile, a smile he has made only six times before in his life: four times because of his mother and twice because of Nyota. Now this was the third time she got that smile out of him.

In the haze of Nyota's grief, her mind somehow found a way to think of a cynical, but funny question. "What would you do if… Gaila just came strutting through that door, like nothing happened and everything's alright?" She said with a slightly thick chuckle.

Spock didn't even need to say "What?!" because his eyes said it for him, then his eyes softened. "I believe you really directed that question to yourself, Nyota."

Nyota chuckled to herself again softly. "I would run to her and uncharacteristically lift her off her green feet, then punch her for worrying me the way she did."

They both chuckled softly now. "You are an extraordinary creature, even in the midst of mourning you can find the comic relief in it," Spock said with admiration. It was a feat that he knew he could never achieve.

With that Nyota drew her soft lips to his heated plush ones, remembering his massive lost. They held each other tightly and reminisced together.

***

They were in one of the few cars in America that still ran on gas fuel, a Mazda of some kind that was navy blue. Nyota enjoyed driving, she remembered back in Kenya her dad had an old twenty-first century Volkswagen Beetle, and it was cutest car. So she couldn't help renting a car to drive in sometimes, before having to go back to the Enterprise. Spock was in the passengers seat and feeling the roar of the engine was actually quite exhilarating to him.

They had been back on Earth for a couple of days now and they were on their way to the closet IMAX Theater, about twenty miles away from the academy. A new film was showing there that Nyota wanted them to see, a comedy adventure.

"Exactly how tall is the screen?" Spock asked.

"I believe about fifty to sixty feet," Nyota responded excitingly.

"Fifty to sixty feet seems to be an excessive size to simply view a film."

Nyota sighs amused. "Spock, that's the point so you feel like you're really in the film."

"Then they should make the theater into a simulation of some type so the audience actually feels engaged into the film," Spock retorted.

"Spock," Nyota starts exasperated "You'll like it."

A small grin crosses both their lips, as they continue to enjoy the ride. Nyota eyes focused on the road, she glances briefly at gears and makes sure their fuel is full. A question comes to mind.

"What would you do if…" She glances quickly to Spock. "I saw that we were running out of fuel and I just _**let**_ us run out of fuel?" She had laughter in her voice.

"You are honestly asking me what I would do if I discovered that you _**knowingly let**_ us run out of fuel? Is that correct?" Spock asked almost, sarcastically.

Nyota became a little nervous with Spock's tone. "Yes," She answers him.

"I would depart this vehicle and find the nearest shuttle stop, and arrive back at the academy," Spock answered coolly.

With an amused and exaggerated gasp of disbelief Nyota speaks. "You would leave me in here, without convincing me to come with you to find a shuttle stop?"

"Yes. If you can allow us to knowingly run out of fuel, then obviously you can also find your way back." The answer came out with a tone of sternness, but an undertone of humor.

"Seems like someone has become vindictive in their answer," Nyota said, with a wary glance towards Spock. _Is he beginning to retaliate to my questions?_ Nyota thought. _Na, he's still answering in his Spock way, plus he not the vindictive type._

But Spock merely gave a side way glance and smile to her statement. _Just wait_, he thought to himself.

***

They were at the IMAX now. The day before they had purchased their tickets. A trait that Spock was beginning to realize with human females is that they tended to like holding on to admission tickets of some kind. As if holding them gave them some sort of level of hierocracy and importance.

They were about to reach to the usher soon, waiting in line. Nyota's arm was looped into Spock's, her head resting lightly on his shoulder as they waited patiently. She tilted her head suddenly resting her chin on his shoulder and looking at him like a puppy dog to it's owner.

"What would you do if…" Nyota began as usual, lightly brushing the side of Spock's face as if to soothe him from her pervious question and pending one. "If I left you here took the tickets to the usher by myself and didn't come back for you?" She finished in a childish singsong tone.

Spock raised his brow, and looked down at her too innocent face. "Wonder what has caused you to become so insufferable, then take the Mazda back to the rental venue even though you had wished to keep it for a few days longer."

"That's the most ungentlemanly thing I've ever heard you say," Nyota said in humor and slight shock.

"That would have been the most unladylike thing I've ever witness you do, so I would have to act in kind," Spock retorted back, unflinchingly.

"You have jokes, Vulcan." Nyota could tell Spock was being a smart ass.

"I have never dictated a joke in my whole existence." Spock's eyes were straight ahead and focused.

Then Nyota walked slightly ahead of him when they reached the usher, handing him only one of their tickets.

"Nyota," Spock warned.

She smiled slightly and handed the other ticket to the usher. "What?" She asked innocently as if she hadn't just done something questionable.

The remainder of the afternoon was very pleasant and sure enough Spock did enjoy the IMAX. Nyota also behaved herself the rest the day with no other "What would you do if…" questions. And although Spock appreciated this, retribution was still on his mind. Retribution he was soon to acquire.

***

The feel of the heat radiating off of Spock's body underneath Nyota's body was always an overwhelming and erotic feeling. His body heat was higher than most humans, which suited Nyota just fine because she always had a relatively cool body temperature, which counteracted well.

She sucked lightly at the area right underneath Spock's left pointed ear. He groaned and quickly flipped their positions so that he was now on top. He began to trail slow deliberate kisses down the length of Nyota's body. She squirmed underneath his attentions it was always torture whenever he took his time to pleasure her body.

Spock was now kissing her inner thighs at his own leisure inching closer to the spot where Nyota was dying for him to place those soft lips at. She was fisting the blankets underneath her with anticipation, her patience growing thin.

Spock's breath was right at her entrance. _Now you will pay, Lieutenant_ Spock thought with a grin. "What would you do if I completely stopped my affections on you right now?" Spock asked, propped on his elbows looking up at Nyota.

"What?!?" Nyota was utterly shocked by the sudden and unwelcome question, when all she wanted was to feel Spock all over her body.

"What would you do?" Spock pressed with a raised eyebrow, still holding himself on his elbows looking amusingly up at Nyota's desire clouded eyes mixed with frustration.

"That's not funny Spock," Nyota said hoarsely with desire and anger.

"I assure you I am genuinely curious as to your answer," Spock retorted back. Amusement the most evident she had ever seen in Spock's eyes.

Nyota huffed. "You're evil," was all she managed to let out in her heated state.

"I'm no more cynical than you have been so far with your various questions," Spock countered.

"Yeah but those type of questions were meant for you not me," Nyota answered hastily.

Spock raised his brow again. "A double standard," he stated, it was not a question.

"No… I… it's…" Nyota was at a lost for words. She knew he was right but to her that wasn't the point. She huffed and pulled the blankets over her body shifting to her side.

Spock looked at her curiously, while leaning up towards her. "Are you displeased with me, Nyota?"

"Yes – No… a little." She was still not forming coherent sentences.

Spock's lips tugged upwards and he drew closer to Nyota wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"No, don't try anything with me. Even though my body is desperate for you right now, you have stumped me and now I must recover," Nyota said.

Spock's slight smile was still on his lips. "As you wish." He was about to let go of his hold around her waist, but she immediately grabbed his arm to stay there.

"I still want you close," Nyota said despite herself.

Spock simply huddled closer to her frame holding her tightly, his smile even more emphasized by her statement. Spock definitely got her back and thoroughly enjoyed it, and although content in holding her he still slightly wished it didn't end their activities.

But no matter, she was certainly suffering more with the interruption of affection then he was. He knew this because her body was shivering from lack of sexual contact and also struggling to stop herself from resuming with him, her pride wouldn't let her. Nyota's struggle was the best retribution Spock could ask for.

**Chapter 4 coming soon...**

**AN: **I hope I didn't throw you guys too off by the sad parts with Nyota and Spock. It was actually one of the reviewers who made me think of the question about Gaila coming back, when she mentioned a question she asked her own boyfriend about if she came back as a zombie. Clearly the way I went about it wasn't quite as crazy, but thanks **.**

The two "What would you do if..." questions about the gas running out and the tickets, were really ideas from Dane Cook's, Isolated Incident. And I really hope you guys liked how I made Spock get his revenge on Nyota.

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU CAN. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS ARE RECIEVING MY WRITING. ALSO I'M OPEN FOR IDEAS, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND AGAIN THANKS TO YOU ALL SO MUCH. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks everyone for great reviews and to everyone favoriting my fic and putting it on alert. It means a lot to me.

What Would You Do If…

Chapter 4

"I knew you would end up in a bar with me eventually, Spock. Sooner than I thought though." Kirk stated happily, as he downed his drink.

"You did not give me much choice, Jim." Spock answered almost depressingly.

"Well I noticed you are a little… off. And your girlfriend has seemed a bit cranky for the past couple a days, so what's up?"

Spock slightly lowered his eyes from Kirk's, he was not inclined to speak of personal matters with Kirk or anyone, especially when it came to matters of Nyota. But since the night Spock turned her game on her she had not been too pleased and hadn't asked another one of her questions. Nyota wasn't stern with Spock, but she wasn't as affectionate either. Which Spock was sorely missing.

"Come on, Spock. Don't be shy, you can tell. I promise I won't tell anyone." Kirk reassured.

Spock sighed and raised his eyes back up to Kirk. "I do not know if you are aware of the game that most females like to play, where they ask random, hypothetical, absurd questions?" Spock asked tentatively.

"Of course I know that game!" Kirk exclaimed. "That's the game that women usually start off with, 'What would you do if…' and then add some dumb ass random as hell question that usually makes the guy go 'What?!'"

"Yes, exactly. You seem very acquainted with the game." Spock said, relieved that Kirk knew the game he was referring to because he really didn't want to elaborate the details to Kirk.

"Yeah unfortunately I am very familiar with that torture game." Kirk said exasperated. "Wait, Uhura has been playing that game with you?"

"Indeed, she has." Spock answered.

"Oh my God that must be so funny! Of all people to play that game with, she does it with you! I can only imagine how you answer those questions!" Kirk was laughing ruefully.

"I don't understand." Spock began. "Just moments ago, you called the game the 'torture game' yet you find it amusing that I'm playing it?"

"Because Spock, outta all the races in the universe I thought the one male race that didn't need to endure that game would be Vulcans. Because you guys are too logical for that crap, then again if you're dealing with a human woman then that goes out the window." Kirk answered, still chuckling. "So tell me what kind of questions Uhura's been asking!"

That's what Spock was afraid of, he refused to share such details with Kirk, especially seeing as how one of those questions pertained to Kirk. "No." He answered.

"Aw come on Spock!" Kirk whined.

"I said, no." Spock repeated.

"Then what's the point in us talking about this?"

"You are the one who inquired. That does not mean I need to share all the details with you."

"Fine." Kirk sighed. "At least tell me what the problem is then. I mean you must be making Uhura happy with playing her game."

"Yes, she was. I believe she was having a little too much fun at my expense. So in my… frustration… I retaliated." Spock lowered his eyes again slowly.

"What kinda retaliation?" Kirk asked cautiously.

"I asked her a random inquiry of my own." Spock answered.

"So typical. Women love to play the game with us but when we try and play, they get antsy about it." Kirk huffed. "But wait I still feel like I'm missing something. Usually they just go right back to asking their ridiculous questions after letting you know that it's one sided. From the way you're making it seem, she stopped asking you the questions and is pissed off about something more."

"Well…" Spock began. "When I asked my inquiry, I asked in a inopportune time that got her… flustered. Although I must admit I was quite satisfied with the result, at the time."

"Inopportune time? Flustered?" Kirk still felt like he was missing something. "Wait… did you ask your question during an… intimate moment?"

Yet again Spock's gaze fell, but there was hint of smile on his lips. That's all Kirk needed.

"OH MY GOD! That's genius!" Kirk yelled a little too loudly.

"Jim, please lower the volume of your voice."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Hell, why didn't I think of doing that when a chick asked me those stupid questions? But of course you would think of doing something like that, you're practically a computer." Kirk was actually proud of Spock. "I don't believe in the whole history of the universe has any man gave a woman an appropriate dose of her on medicine, when it comes to their insane game."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Although I appreciate your enthusiasm to my tactic, I do believe I am the one who has ultimately lost. She hasn't been hostile towards me, but she hasn't been quite affectionate either."

"Oh, she's holding out on you. See now that's just wrong, she asked for it." Kirk shook his head.

"I am not certain on how to proceed with her." Spock said.

"Don't worry you're a genius, you'll figure it out," Spock was always annoyed whenever Kirk said that to him, as if being a genius would just solve everything. "But if I were you I would find some way to keep getting back at her, even at the risk of no nookie. But I can be minutely vindictive." Kirk smiled.

Spock shook his head slightly. "Jim you can be an enigma at times. Sometimes you are insufferable, other times tolerable. And occasionally you mange both at the same time."

"Oh Spock, I've grown attached to you too." Kirk said in a teasing tone.

Spock just sighed with an ever so slight smile. And Kirk just laughed asking the bartender for another round of drinks.

***

Nyota was looking for Spock. She wanted to apologize for the way she was acting for the past couple of days. She was thrown off by the reverse of her game and didn't know how to handle it, especially in the intimate setting they were in when he reversed it. She was mad at first that Spock turned the game on her, but at the same time she knew he was right about the whole double standard thing. Plus despite herself, Nyota had to admit it was clever and amusing the way Spock went about it.

Nyota spotted Spock Standing underneath a tree on the campus lawn, looking across at the San Francisco Bridge. She quickly walked over to him.

"Hey." Nyota greeted softly.

"Hello." Spock greeted back just as softly.

Nyota got closer to Spock and snaked her arms around his slender waist, in a hug. Spock responded and snaked his arms around her as well.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Nyota apologized.

"Apology, is not needed." Spock responded.

Nyota held him tighter. "I was just so thrown off. But I have to admit you were clever in the way you went about it." Nyota complimented. She could feel the vibration of a quick exhale in his chest that indicated a slight laugh. "Plus you're right about the whole double standard thing. Women prefer the game to be one sided, which isn't exactly fair. So I want to let you know that if you want to play along you can."

Spock pulled slightly away from Nyota so that he could look into her face. "You actually want me to participate in your game, as well?" Spock asked slightly shocked, he thought she would want to cancel the game all together.

"Yeah. I'm sure you can come up with random, hypothetical, absurd questions of your own to ask me. Besides the whole purpose of the game is for humorous entertainment value. And I'm sure you'll humor me when you begin to ask questions. Just promise me you won't ask one when we're… intimate again." She slightly giggled the last part.

Spock pressed his forehead to Nyota's. "I surely will not." He promised.

"Good." Nyota smiled. She drew her arms around his neck and placed a light but passionate kiss to his lips. "So, want to make up for the past couple of days?" She asked seductively, biting her bottom lip.

"Very much so." Spock answered in a low almost purr like voice.

With that they headed to their quarters. _I sure hope I won't regret letting Spock play along. _Nyota thought to herself.

**Next chapter, Spock's questions. Chapter 5 coming soon...**

**AN: AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS, IF YOU CAN. I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS ARE RECIEVING MY STORY. AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS IN MIND FOR SPOCK TO ASK, I'M OPEN FOR YOUR OWN IDEAS, SO LET ME KNOW YOU GUYS! AS ALWAYS THANKS SO MUCH!**


	5. Chapter 5

What Would You Do If…

Chapter 5

Spock was still surprised that Nyota wanted him to ask his own questions. He supposed it was her own way of making amends. And honestly he did appreciate the gesture, but he didn't know what questions to ask. The game was such an illogical waste of time and Spock only engaged in it because he knew it would please Nyota. Even though he had to admit it was a humorous and entertaining waste of time, even when it agitated him.

The merits of this game had already required him to pull out more of his human side, a side he was not use to handling. The only time he ever truly let his human side take over, however minimal, was when it concerned his mother and now Nyota.

Spock sighs, as he puts down the PADD he was reviewing on his desk. _This is truly troubling._ Spock thought. He hadn't realized how much the topic was distracting him. He realized that he had to look back on how Nyota went about her questions in order for him to understand how to go about his own.

_It always seemed that her questions occurred to her in the moment, and given the variables of the questions she would base them off her current environment._ Spock thought. _Well, that seemed to be a logical way to go about random questions, use your current time so that the questions would ensure randomness. _

With that thought Spock came to the realization that even though Nyota's game was an illogical one, the scientific method in which she went about it was quite logical. That was something Spock could work with, then. Now he understood that his questions would come to him in the moment.

And in the words of Jim "You're a genius you'll figure it out." Indeed, Spock had figure it out. Now he was almost… eager to begin his part of the game.

***

"Spock, what do you think of this? Honestly?" Nyota asked. She stepped out of the dressing booth door, clad in a bikini that had red dots all over it and that was trimmed with green, the design of the minimal articles of clothing almost gave a resemblance of a cherry.

They were at one of the local malls, Nyota wanted to go shopping for swimsuits because she wanted to visit the beach at least once before the month was over when they would have to be aboard the _Enterprise_ again. Plus she never went shopping with Spock before and she thought this would be a fun and… educational experience for him to observe her in different swimsuits.

Spock slowly observed Nyota up and down. "Turn, slowly." He said.

Turning slowly she let Spock observe all angels of her frame, shacking her backside a little to tease him. Which was rewarded with his eyes getting slightly bigger.

Spock slowly let go of the breath he was holding in. "It is very pleasing. This swimsuit appears to resemble that of the Prunus avium fruit."

Nyota laughs. "I know, my favorite fruit. Cute right?" Spock slightly nods in response.

Great thing about dressing rooms was the amount of privacy it gave for the couple to be affectionate. Nyota closed in on Spock and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't I look like I should be on top of a _chocolate_ sundae?" Nyota asked lowly.

"Indeed. Usually I do not partake in such sweets, however if you were a part of such a treat I would have no qualms of devouring it." He answered, just as low and close to Nyota's ear, which made her slightly shiver.

Nyota pulled away. "I'm going to try on the next one." Reluctantly she pulled away from him, heading back into the dressing booth.

Spock continued waiting patiently. A distance sound of giggles made Spock turn his head sharply. Down the hall of the dressing rooms was a group of four female humans seeming to have been observing him. He caught their eyes and they giggled again. Spock was confused.

He observed that the group began to whisper to one particular female, who had dark red hair. Her gaze was fixed on Spock and there was something in her eyes that resembled… lust?

_Do they find me aesthetically pleasing?_ Spock thought even more confused. His sensitive hearing allowed him to catch what they were whispering.

"That _**is**_ a sexy off-worlder." One of the females mentioned to the redhead.

"Mmhm, nice and lean." Another one commented.

"Look at those eyes, gorgeous and intense. The ears are cute too." The third inquired.

"Lay off ladies, I have my eyes set on him." The redhead responded.

Spock's assumption was confirmed. He felt slightly uncomfortable that the females were gazing upon him so openly and intently. Not to mention that Nyota was just a couple of feet away within the dressing booth. Spock shifted slightly, uncomfortably.

"But you saw, he's got a girlfriend." The first friend mentioned.

"When has that ever stopped me?" The redhead proclaimed.

A new fit of giggles came from the group. If Spock was uncomfortable before, then there were no words to describe how he felt now. Just then Nyota came out with a new swimsuit, known as monokini. It was black, strappy, and distracting. Spock almost completely forgot about the group of females.

"What do you think?" Nyota asked. She believed she already knew her answer with Spock's glare.

"Distracting." Spock answered. Nyota just laughed.

"Good you like it, so do I." Nyota answered. "How about I purchase this and the cherry one, and head off to another store?"

"That would be acceptable." Spock answered, relieved to be leaving this place. He heard the group of females whispering again.

"His girl is hot, though." The third friend informed the redhead.

Good, maybe now the redheaded female would refrain from attempting to pursue him. Now that they considered that he would not leave such a beautiful partner for anyone.

"So what." The redhead responded. "That never stopped me before either."

Spock swallowed, a lump that formed in his throat. Wishing Nyota would be much faster with her departure. From the corner of Spock's eye he could she the redhead approaching him. He stiffened.

"Hi." The redhead greeted smoothly. "I'm Jean."

Before Spock could answer, Nyota emerged. "Alright, I'm ready." Nyota latched onto Spock's arm. Spock immediately began to pull Nyota pass the redhead. Nyota noticed and glanced briefly at the redhead who had a smirk on her face. _Who's she smirking at?_ Nyota thought a little annoyed, turning back to the exit.

Just as soon as Spock and Nyota were about to reach the exit of the dressing hall, they both heard the redhead call out.

"Don't be shy sweetie, just cuz your girlfriend's with you. She can learn to share." The redhead stated boldly. Her friends gasped and began to chuckle.

Both Spock and Nyota came to a complete stop. Spock's heart stopped at the redhead's comment, and he was too afraid to look at Nyota's face.

Nyota turned around slowly to face the redhead. "Excuse me?" Nyota asked, fire was in her voice.

"You can't expect to have something that sexy all to yourself, do you?" the redhead said still bold.

Spock was never so uncomfortable in his entire life. He gently tugged at Nyota's arm. "Nyota, perhaps we should simply lea–" Spock began, but halted to Nyota's raised hand to silence him. Nyota eyes never even left the redhead.

"Yes I do. Sharing is something only someone… promiscuous, would suggest." Nyota countered, lava still dripping from her words.

The redhead's friends gasped to Nyota's comment. "Are you trying to call me a Slut?" The redhead asked her voice was no longer sweet, but now held the same fire as Nyota's.

"I call them, the way I see them. And I wasn't trying, I did." Nyota nearly growled out.

That was Spock's cue to intervene again. "Nyota please let us go." Spock begged. Nyota began to slowly turn away from the troubling redhead.

"Don't worry, he won't be with you always." The redhead called out as they exited.

"Only in your dreams." Nyota called back out over her shoulder. Spock was still dragging her to the escalators to the lower level to the cashiers.

Nyota was piping mad, but she was slowly claming down by Spock's strong caressing hand on her lower back.

"That harlot had nerve! She didn't know who she was messing with! If it was when I was younger and my temper was less in check, it would have been a war in that dressing room."

"Then it is my good fortune you have learned to control yourself more." Spock said, amusement in his eyes.

Nyota barked a laugh. "I'm sorry Spock, that girl just got under my skin."

"I understand." Spock responded, seeing Nyota visibly calming down.

Just then an almost unfair question enters Spock's mind. "What would you do if I responded favorably to that redheaded female's pursuits?"

"What?!" Nyota shook her head slightly out of disbelief.

"What would you do?" Spock pressed amused and slightly wary of Nyota's expression.

"I don't believe you'd be conscious right now if you responded to that, person. If you can even call her that!" Nyota answered. "Why? Were you thinking about responding to her 'favorably', because if you were –"

"Nyota." Spock cut her off firmly. "Have you forgotten that these inquires are random, hypothetical, and absurd?" Spock asked, amusement still evident in his eyes.

Nyota sighed. "No I didn't."

"Then I suggest you become use to them, the way I had to for your inquires. Do not take them literally." Spock said, an almost invisible devilish grin appeared on his lips.

Nyota sighed again more exasperated this time, and nodded feebly at Spock. _I knew I would regret letting Spock play. If he can ask me something like that about responding to a bitch like that, then he's going to be better at this than I thought. _

**_Chapter 6 coming soon..._**

**_AN: Sorry I didn't write several more Spock questions in this chapter, but the whole dressing room scene just came to me and I liked it, and I hope you guys did too. Don't worry several Spock questions will be in the next chapter, and he might even get some help on them, LOL._**

**_AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN, AND I'M OPEN TO IDEAS. SO TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS MAY HAVE FOR SPOCK QUESTIONS._**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks kendrat199 and mckenamacabre for pointing out my grammer errors for this chapterI usually proof read a few times and I only did it a couple of times, this time. So again thanks.**

What Would You Do If…

Chapter 6

"Are you serious, SPOCK?!" Kirk asked shocked.

"Curious, Nyota asked the same thing when I posed my question." Spock said.

"Yeah, I could imagine. You asked her what would she do if you left her on the shuttle bus asleep, and she wakes up to realize that she's in the next town and can't catch a shuttle back to the academy because it would be too late for shuttle services." Kirk said with amusement, and shock still in his voice. "Then put on top of that, you actually continued on to ask that when she found her way back to the academy what would she do if you weren't there but found you in some club sipping on alcoholic drinks!"

"I did not exactly phrase it as such, but those are essentially the facts." Spock said unfazed by Kirk's shock.

"Uhura's right, you are evil. You've actually added sub-questions to the game. One question ends up being one big series of questions even if you didn't ask them."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "How so Jim?"

"Well think about it, Spock," Kirk began. "That question you asked her probably led her to ask her own questions, that you didn't even ask. Like, did you plan ahead of time to leave her asleep on the shuttle? Why did all of sudden you decided to go to a club? Why are you drinking? When she knows you don't drink."

"She made it very clear from the beginnings of this 'game' not to 'over analyze' the inquires because they are random, hypothetical, absurd, and hold no real merit. She herself curved me when I thought too much into the game. Obviously, I would not partake in such actions." Spock answered.

"Yeah I get where you're coming from Spock, but you need to realize that's when _**she **_was asking the questions."

"As you already know, she indicated the same point and that's why I informed her that it was a double standard. Which essentially lead her to want me to participate." Spock was beginning to become irritated. He thought Kirk would be on his side, seeing as how Kirk gave him praise when he started playing the game.

As if reading Spock's mind Kirk said. "Look buddy, I'm still on you're side. You're questions have been genius, and does the male race proud." Kirk began to chuckle a little. "Like the other day when you asked Uhura, what would she do if you told her that somehow you became pregnant with her kid!? Or when you asked her what would she do if she found out that you were a cannibal, and that you being a vegetarian was just a front to cover up the fact that she was next on your list to be eaten!? And don't even get me started on the incident with the redhead chick that was priceless."

Kirk continued chuckling and pat Spock on the back, Spock's lips curved slightly upwards. Kirk continued, "But women, especially human women tend to say one thing but mean something else. Sure she allowed you to play along, but I'm sure she didn't want you to be better at it. So you're damned if you, and damned if you don't."

"So I am beginning to realize." Spock said with a slight sigh.

Over the past days Spock had been mastering the ways of the 'game'. Nyota was still playing as well, still throwing Spock off with her questions. She just didn't expect Spock to do as well if not better than her in throwing off the other person. A dilemma Spock started to realize was going to be more his problem than hers.

***

The day had been very warm but not humid, Nyota was wearing her black strappy monokini she bought with Spock some days before. Her arm as usual laced around Spock's arm, they were walking leisurely across the sandy beach barefoot. A pastime they shared ever since they first met.

Spock was wearing a black button down shirt that was left open and dark jeans rolled up at the bottom, as to not get wet. Spock never really went to the beach to play or swim the way most people did, he usually went for walks instead to admire the scenery, a meditation of sorts, that he now liked sharing with Nyota.

It was evening now and much less people roamed. It had been fun day. Nyota always became a social butterfly whenever she went to the beach. She befriended some people and played games, and as always Spock was content in just observing, adoring her social behaviors.

Nyota sighed in both contentment and tiredness. Spock picked up on her weariness. "Do you wish to depart now?" He asked softly.

"Yeah soon, I want to watch the sunset first before we go." Nyota answered.

"As you wish." Spock said with slightly curved lips.

Watching the sunset was their usual farewell to the beach. They sat on the edge of the concrete where the beach met the walkways. Nyota got up.

"I'm going to go the restroom real quick. I'll be right back, Spock."

Spock nodded, and Nyota scurried off. He was looking over the landscape, patiently waiting for Nyota's return when he sensed someone approaching him. Quickly Spock snapped his head in the direction.

"Wow nothing gets passed you, huh? Hi again, remember me?" A sweet voice asked.

How could Spock forget? It was the troublesome redheaded female from days ago at the mall. Spock slightly fidgeted in discomfort as the redhead came closer.

"Yes, I remember." Spock answered dryly. All he could think to do was to be polite, but dismissive. He wanted the redheaded woman gone before Nyota returned.

"I was wondering to myself too, 'What would I do if I ever saw that handsome guy from the mall again?' I guess I can find out now." The redhead said flirtatiously, eyeing Spock's bare chest openly.

Spock swallowed. "I understand that most would find your advances flattering, but I am sure you have already realized that I am thoroughly involved with another." Spock continued speaking dryly.

The redhead laughed. "Oh yes the chocolate beauty, how could I forget? No doubt she's not far?"

"Correct." Spock answered.

"Well then, we wouldn't want another confrontation, now would we? So I think I'm gonna have to make this fast and to the point." The redhead leaned in quickly on Spock to boldly lay a kiss on his lips.

But Spock was faster and held the redhead by the shoulders and gently but firmly pushed her away. In the distance Nyota caught the scene and nearly went red with rage, she was about to storm towards them and confront the redhead from days before but stopped when she heard Spock's words.

"Miss, I do not appreciate your bold advances when I made it clear that I am not interested." Spock said in a firm and almost dominating voice.

The redhead appeared slightly shocked, but unmoved. "Seriously sweetie, are you trying to tell me that you're not attracted to me at all?" She said trying to graze Spock's arm, but he moved away from her hand.

"Correct again. It is not to say that you are not visually pleasing, but your appeal simply does not appeal to me." The redhead gazed at Spock in utter shock and disbelief. Spock continued. "Further more, as I am completely committed to another, it would not matter how aesthetically pleasing any other female would be, for I would not notice."

The redhead slightly shook her head. "Oh come on sweetie, no guy's _that_ committed."

"Your view is bias, because _**I am**_ that committed." Spock countered. "Now I would appreciate that you depart, with the realization that your cause is lost on me."

The redhead was stunned by the rejection. It was clear to Spock that this female had not encountered many rejections before. She stared at Spock for a little longer, eyes glossy.

"Wow… that's new." The redhead began. "If you ever change your mind…"

Nyota began to quickly make her way to them then. The redhead saw her approach the same time Spock sensed Nyota's presence behind him.

"Highly unlikely." Spock answered the redhead.

The redheaded female nodded slightly and started shrinking away. Under her breath both Spock and Nyota could hear her say, "Lucky bitch."

Spock turned to Nyota. Love, was evident in her eyes. "You really weren't going to respond 'favorably' to her." She said, leaping into Spock.

"That is one 'What would you do if…' that you will never have to worry about." Spock answered softly, holding her tightly while reseating himself with her in his lap.

They stared out onto the horizon, as the sun made the sky turn into rich hues. It was clear that Spock had redeemed himself in the game.

Spock could just hear Kirk now, saying something like. "Lucky Vulcan bastard has the fates work in his favor."

**Chapter 7 (Final Chapter) coming soon...**

**AN: Thanks everyone who's been dedicated to reading my fic, especially the reviewers. I'm already working on the final chapter of this fic, so if you guys have ideas throw them at me.**

**I'll be posting a another Spock/Uhura fic after I'm done with this fic and it'll be a ONE-SHOT. Then after I'll be posting a FULL LENGTH origins fic of Spock/Uhura. So I hope everyone will be on the look out for those. **

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU CAN. AND NOW IS THE TIME FOR ALL YOUR IDEAS. AGAIN THANKS TO ALL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thanks to all for your support and great reviews, it has been really fun with this story.

What Would You Do If…

Chapter 7

"Lucky Vulcan bastard has the fates work in his favor." Kirk exclaimed.

"Apparently. I was never that lucky when I was with my ex-wife," Bones said. "Then again, Klingons couldn't compare to that woman."

Bones had recently become a part of Spock and Kirk's discussions on the progress of the 'game'. It was Kirk's idea to bring Bones into the mix, Spock protested at first at the idea of sharing his personal life with yet another being. But Kirk claimed it was good for Spock to build up more relationships, and that male bonding was healthy for him. So Spock reluctantly agreed.

"I hardly believe that your concept of 'the fates' have anything to do with the situation, Jim." Spock answered to their remarks.

"Yeah right. First, you were lucky enough to have Uhura even allow you to play the game, a right that no man in history has ever had before. Then, you were lucky enough to master the game and not get scorched by Uhura for it. And just when we think your luck is gonna change, the redheaded chick reappears only to work at your advantage," Kirk explained exasperatedly. "If that's not the fates at work I don't know what is." Slamming his glass on the bar table.

"I almost want Uhura to full on start asking her questions again. It seems like she's ducked out in asking her own 'cause she didn't realize how good you'd be playing it." Bones said, as he downed a shot.

"I admit Doctor, that she has not been playing her part of the game as much, recently. You hypothesize that it is because she is intimated by my unexpected skill?" Spock asked curiously.

"Hell yeah. Granted Uhura's an understanding woman, but all women have their pride that they'll never admit to," Bones answered. "Women." He sighed gruffly.

Spock raised his eyebrow at Bones last statement. "Women? Your statement suggests that most women have an unyielding stubbornness that can lead to unwanted scenarios."

"Yeah, exactly." Bones confirmed.

"On the contrary, men of any species have the same unyielding stubbornness and pride, if not worse. And as a male, although Vulcan, I can admit that. Usually women will eventually 'come around' as you say, and try to make peace." Spoke said with unhesitant eloquence.

Both Kirk and Bones stared at Spock with slightly widened eyes, of mild humorous disgust. Spock noticed their glares.

"What?" Spock asked.

"Here we are trying to male bond with you and you go off and defend women and put us down." Kirk answered, downing his fifth shot. "No wonder Uhura's with you, you're the only man who would say some crap like that."

"Vulcans." Bones said gruffly, mostly to himself.

"I was merely stating facts. Scientific statistics have proven that although women can be quite stubborn they generally use more of their brain than men do. Which proves my point that it is unfair to make such statements about women." Spock said.

"We don't wanna hear your stats, Spock," Kirk said slightly annoyed, but becoming amused. He began to laugh slightly, as did Bones. "Your gonna be the weirdest friend I've ever had." Kirk said giving Spock a quick slap on the back that indicated his fondness.

"I think Spock could say the same for you too, Jim." Bones said humorously.

"Indeed." Spock confirmed.

Jim and Bones burst into a fit of drunken laughter, while Spock's lips curved slightly upward.

***

There were only a couple days left before shore leave was over and the crew of the _Enterprise_ would be back in infinite space.

Nyota's head rested comfortably in Spock's lap, while the rest of her body laid on the fresh grass. They were in the local botanical gardens, it was actually Spock's idea to go there. He said, "I would like to enjoy Earth's more natural settings before returning to our duties." Nyota smiled at the statement and gladly came along.

"I can't believe shore leave is practically over. Don't get me wrong I can't wait to be back on the _Enterprise_, but I'm going to miss Earth terribly." Nyota said, shifting slightly to look up at Spock.

"That is understandable," Spock said, looking down. "This is your home planet... I have come to realize that I will miss Earth as well."

Nyota caught when Spock trailed off, she knew what was in the back of his mind, Vulcan. Nyota sat up and lightly trailed kisses across Spock's lips in comfort.

"Had fun these past weeks?" Nyota asked, making the subject lighthearted.

"It has been an enjoyable and… interesting time." Spock answered, an almost smile appearing on his lips.

Nyota recognized this trail off as amusement. "Interesting, huh? You can say that again. I didn't expect playing my 'game' with you would be so successful. Not to mention the 'interesting' events that happened these past weeks."

"You do not feel resentful about those events, do you?" Spock asked cautiously.

Nyota laughed a little. "No, Spock. Don't worry, I actually found everything funny."

"That is well. I was under the impression that that was not the case. You desisted in asking your random, hypothetical questions. I thought I discouraged you." Spock admitted.

"Oh, Spock," Nyota was touched. "I know I came off sour sometimes, but honestly it has been great playing with you. I appreciate the fact that you have, because I know how hard it must be doing something so… well, human. I really want to thank you."

Spock stared into Nyota's eyes. "Thank you for allowing me to explore aspects of myself I never have. You have been doing so since I first saw you."

Spock always knew what to say to stun Nyota into silence, even if it wasn't intentional. Nyota leaned in and captured Spock's bottom lip between her lips.

Breathless Spock slightly pulled away and spoke against Nyota's lips, "What would you do if, I told you I desired no one else but you?"

"I would tell you, that you have great taste." Nyota answered, lips still brushing his.

"What would you do if, I told you that I imagine no one else in my future but you?"

"I would tell you, that your future looks bright."

Spock looked at Nyota with eyes that became incredibly intense. "And what would you do if, I asked you to become bonded to me forever, by becoming my wife?"

Nyota eyes widened. "What?" She asked softly.

"What would you do?" Spock repeated, a soft glow coming across his face.

"You're serious?" Nyota asked tears beginning to glaze her eyes.

"More than I can express." Spock's eyes looked vulnerable…nervous. "I have never wanted something so selfishly for myself, than the way I want you to be mine."

Spock reached around his neck and pulled up a thin necklace he was wearing, Nyota hadn't noticed it before because of his high collar. Spock unhooked the metal from his neck and dragged off the ring that was looped around it.

The ring was now in the palm of Spock's hand, presenting it to Nyota. She looked upon the rare stainless metal band and noticed the stone in the middle almost resembled that of a pearl. The stone had slight craters etched into it, it looked like… the moon.

"Earth's moon." Nyota said wistfully. Her tears now escaped her eyes, cascading softly.

"Yes," Spock confirmed. "Earth's moon holds great significance for us."

"Especially you." Nyota said in almost a whisper, gazing back up into Spock's eyes.

Spock nodded slightly in response. "Will you do me the honor of being my bond-mate, becoming my wife, Nyota?"

Nyota nearly didn't let Spock finish the question, when she latched onto his lips.

"Absolutely." She answered against his lips.

Spock exhaled in utter relief. Pulling away slightly he put the ring on Nyota's finger. Nyota never wore rings around Spock before and never told him her ring size, she could only conclude that his genius mind calculated what her ring size would be from sheer memorization of her every detail.

They're foreheads were pressed together as they looked down at their hands entwined, both admiring the ring that was now a part of Nyota.

"Perfect." Nyota stated in admiration.

"Indeed." Spock said, not looking down at the ring anymore but the receiver of it.

***

"Wooow!" Kirk exclaimed. "I was just starting to fathom that you guys were together, now I see a ring on her finger!"

Everyone at the table turned their heads toward Spock and Nyota, gazing upon Nyota's hand for proof of Kirk's outburst.

"Is the elevated volume of your voice necessary, Jim?" Spock asked slightly annoyed, of course never showing it.

Spock had promised Kirk days before that he would join the crew of the bridge, for dinner before shore leave was over. So now hours later, after Spock proposed to Nyota there they were under everyone's curious and shocked gaze. Spock and Nyota hadn't planned on saying anything yet about their engagement, but of course Kirk's… observant behavior had to comment on the ring around Nyota's finger.

"You two are getting married?" Chekov asked innocently.

"Yes." Spock confirmed.

Everyone looked at each other now, as if gazing at each other confirmed what they all just heard.

"Well that's great then!" Scotty exclaimed happily in his thick Scottish accent. "Drinks all around!"

"Yeah, congrats you guys." Sulu said.

"Take care of the elf, Uhura." Bones said gruffly, raising his glass to them.

"I'm still in bit of a shock, but seriously congratulations you two." Kirk said, also raising his glass to them.

"Thanks you guys." Nyota said happily, squeezing Spock's hand.

"All of your support is valued, truly." Spock said.

"Was that an emotional statement, Vulcan?" Bones asked teasingly.

"It was a mere statement of a fact." Spock answered, an almost smile appearing.

Everyone laughed. Spock's dry sense of humor was always great, they knew he could get emotional and it was always funny whenever he covered it up with logic.

"So you know what this means, right Spock?" Kirk asked.

"I am sure you will inform me." Spock said.

"I should get first dibs on being your best man." Kirk said as if it were obvious.

Everyone at the table sighed heavily at Kirk, except for Spock.

"I can only imagine what that bachelor party would look like." Bones grumbled.

***

The rest of the crew's evening was packed with chatter and laughter. It was one big family setting, something they all really came to love with each other.

Now in their quarters, Nyota laid across Spock's frame. His fingers weaved into her hair bringing her in close for a kiss. When they broke the kiss Spock saw a glint in Nyota's eyes that he hadn't seen for a couple of weeks.

"Before we get more intimate I want to ask one of my questions, 'cause one has finally come to mind." Nyota said, eyes shimmering mischievously.

Spock became a little nervous, but it was only fair because she hadn't asked one of her random hypothetical questions in some time. At least she was going to ask before becoming intimate.

"Certainly, ask." Spock told her.

"What would you do if…" Nyota began, propped up on her elbows now. "We woke up tomorrow…" She paused, looking at Spock as if preparing him for the absurdity of her question. "And I had a penis and you had a vagina?"

"WHAT?!" Spock was so thrown off he couldn't control the level of his voice.

"What would you do?" Nyota pressed, in fit of laughter.

Spock sighed and all he could think to say out of his confusion was, "I would not let you impale me with it."

THE END

**Author's Final Note:** LMAO, I know you guys must have been thrown off by that last question, I got the question from the stand up comedian, Greer Barnes. He told a joke about his own girlfriend asking him such a crazy question. Hope you guys liked it.

Thanks to all of so much for sticking to this story. Keep an eye out for my next Spock/Uhura fics, **"The Nerve!" (ONE-SHOT)** and **"What The Moon Does To You" (FULL LENGTH), **which will explore the affects Earth's Moon has on Spock because Vulcan never had a moon.

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN, I APPERCIATE IT BECAUSE IT LET'S ME KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKE MY WRITING. NO FLAMES PLEASE, REVIEWS ARE LOVE


End file.
